The present invention relates to games which derive their scoring from events occurring in external sporting events. While wagering on both the overall outcome of sporting events and on individual plays or other occurrences in sporting events are known to persons of ordinary skill in the art, there is always demand for new and innovative ways to allow persons not participating in sporting events to feel as though they had a personal stake in the outcome of the sporting event or the performance of the players.
It will be useful to provide a new form of game through which players can participate in a game which has an outcome based on individual plays or other occurrences, such as scoring in particular innings or scoring periods. It will also be useful to provide such a game in a format which can easily be used for promotional purposes by those putting on the sporting events, advertisers, or third parties assisting either group with the promotion of sporting events or associated goods and services. The present invention addresses these concerns.